Inside Naruto's Head
by ChaoticDeimos
Summary: So, you know how people always wish they could visit their favorite show or book. Yeah, I never did, but with my luck, I did anyways. Now, I'm stuck in someone's head...literally in their head. I hope I can make it out okay. (A twist to the SI! fics out there.)
1. Chapter 1: Why Me?

**AN: Hello peoples of . My name is ChaoticDeimos, and I'm bored. I first started reading fanfictions in 2012, and I got hooked. After reading literal hundreds of stories (sometimes multiple times), I decided to try my hand at one. I usually come up with story ideas once a week, but never tried to write one, until my friends *ahem*** ** _persuaded_** **me to try. So, here is the one they picked for me to do. Just let me know if the idea is good or not by reviewing. Please? So I know whether or not I'll continue this story?**

 **P.S.: If someone came up with this idea, sorry but I haven't read it yet. My bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any product relating to it. All I do own is my phone. And my imagination.**

"Hello/ _Hello_ "- People speaking/ _Singing_

' _Really?'_ \- _People thinking_

" **I'm BAACK"** - **Monstrous voice speaking/Jutsu names**

 ** _'He's something alright...'- Monstrous voice thinking_**

 **Oh, the Naruto universe won't come in until the next chapter or the one after. Enjoy!**

 **PROLOGUE**

 _'You know, when my daily horoscope said I'd be rushing into new worlds, I don't think that this is what it meant,'_ I thought to myself dryly. I was just about to fall into some kind of silver void.

Now, you must be thinking, 'How did this happen in the first place?' Well ,it's a long story, but it all started after I got dressed for the day. It started like any other, wake up, shower, get dress, eat. and checking my phone. My daily horoscope pops up saying how I will enter new worlds of a variety of culture. Me, being who I was, ignored it and left my apartment building. As I was going down the stairs(living 9 stories up sucks, no matter what), a random earthquake happened. Random as in no 'ten-second-early-warning' on my phone, but one that just happened and broke most of the stairs easily since they were only held up by railing on the sides. Including the one I was I was on. I started falling, and that's that. Huh, I guess it wasn't that long.

 _'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!'._ Darkness took me over.


	2. Chapter 2: Dead Men Tell Lots of Tales

**Wow, only a week and one hundred views? Didn't think my story premise was that interesting! And to those 6 who favorited me and 4 who are following me, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto. I just own my imagination.**

"Hello/ _Hello_ "- People speaking/ _Singing_

' _Really?'_ \- _People thinking_

" **I'm BAACK"** - **Monstrous voice speaking/Jutsu names**

 _ **'He's something alright...'- Monstrous voice thinking**_

Chapter One: Dead Men Tell Lots of Tales

'Where am I,' I thought bleakly, feeling sore all over for some reason. I felt that I was on the floor, which was strange as the last thing I remember doing was leaving my place. As I laid there, I pondered why it was so dark. Then, gradually, it started lightening, enough that I could notice the area in my immediate vicinity. Everything was grey, like some sort of silhouette in a sketch of a house. I noticed something that seemed familiar through this veil, something eerily similar to my...

"It's right there, my... precious" I muttered to myself. I swiped it out of the air. "Back where you belong, along with your cousins, the earbud bros." Yeah, I have a problem with my phone, since I practically live off of music.

"Well this is different," I heard vaguely, "as you come from a land that is not part of the Elemental Countries." I turn to see who spoke, and what I saw surprised me. He was old, had some concentric purple eyes, a white coat with black tomoes around the neckline, a staff and wooden sandals.

"San Diego, born and raised," I responded automatically. Then it hit me.

"Wait, Elemental Countries, like from, from, Naruto right? Why did it take me so long to remember?" I wondered to myself, surprising since I love Naruto.

"You're forgetting parts of it because the timeline wishes to keep itself correct the majority of the time. You will remember most things, but some you will forget."

"Okay, putting that aside for now, but how could you tell I'm not from there?" I wondered.

"No offense, but have you seen yourself?" I examined myself, and agreed that I stood out. One Damien "The Giant" C., standing at a solid 6'6"(pretty tall for a newly 16-year-old, huh), brown hair that spiked up, and had muscles under a slim layer of fat. I was wearing a grey, button up shirt, black cargo pants, a pair of steel toed boots, and an Assassin's Creed necklace. You don't find that combination in Naruto, or at least not that I know of.

"Wait, if you're from Naruto, why am I here?" I wondered questioningly. I'm pretty sure the Naruto world doesn't exist from where I came from.

"In your universe, two black holes collided, causing your universe to shake, distorting the fabric of space and time. The collision also caused earthquakes to occur. You were falling to the exact spot a hole in the universe occurred, dragging you in. The reason you're here is because I felt the disturbance, so while you were slipping between the universes, I dragged you here before the hole closed up."

"How do I get back home?" I asked him, devastated at this fact.

"Normally, I'd be able to send you back in a snap, but..."

"But what, what's so important that...wait, is if this is part of the Naruto universe, and you're here, does that mean...?"

"Yes, Naruto's destiny is in motion now. My power is storing up for the fight, so I barely have any to spare. The only reason I was able to get you was because there was nothing was keeping you in place while there was a hole."

"So what do I do? What can I do?" I asked imploringly, hoping that I wasn't just trapped there, caged. (Somewhere, a few trapped people[?] sneezed simultaneously).

"Well, there's two choices to be made. First choice, you stay here with me in this pocket universe, and wait until the war's conclusion. Or you can go be Naruto's advisor." "Um, how..." "You would be in his head, seeing through his eyes, tasting through his tongue. But you do have some minor control, and you could take over whenever he is knocked out or he agrees to it."

"A few questions: Can I imagine things from my world in his head? Do I have limits in his mind? And can ever come out?"

"Yes, your imagination can pop inside his head. No limits except for flying. And where's the fun in telling you that?" he said while doing an eye smile

"I'll go." "Are you sure?" 'Better than being here' I thought, while I assured him of my decision.

"Okay, you'll be there a week before his graduation, but can't interact with him until he graduates. And can't directly tell him what's to happen."

"Oh," he adds as an afterthought, "tell Kurama I said hello."

"Wait, Kur..." I pale as I remember what Naruto has sealed inside him.

"Wait, wait, I change my min..." I'm gone


End file.
